Welcome Home
by AlyssaReane
Summary: The boys come home to LA for a few days, and a certain boy gets a welcome home present.  Real Life


Sage walked into her Los Angeles home after a hard day's work, dropping her purse on the floor with a loud thud. She kicked off her stupid heels that her job required and flopped on the couch. "If I didn't love fashion design so much those heels would be enough reason to quit," she spoke aloud to no one in particular. She sighed as she remembered that she would be alone for a few more weeks. Her boyfriend was gone on tour with his band until the end of September, at least before she got a chance to see him again.

Sage felt a bubble of guilt rise in her stomach; she groaned and rolled over so her face was in the couch cushion. When he called her last night after his show they got into an argument, a nasty one at that. She admits that she started it but she had a really bad day and she needed him to be here not in West Virginia or wherever the fuck he was. He hadn't even texted her today, but the other three boys in his band did. It was Carlos' birthday so she texted him Happy Birthday, Logan always texted her random shit, and James made sure that she was okay. They were such sweet boys, they always had her back, especially James but that was because they knew each other when they were younger.

"Of course you would pick a fight with Kendall, stupid stupid stupid Sage. You know he's afraid that you'll hurt him and you fight with him when you can't even make it up to him," Sage mumbled into the couch when she felt her kitten Loki jump on her back. Sage moved her head to look at the tiny Bengal cat that Kendall bought her just before he left. Loki meowed at her, "You're right I should call him," she moved and the kitten jumped off her back. Sage looked around the room for her iPhone before she remembered it was still in her purse. She checked her texts first, there was one from her sister asking if she was okay, Sage replied with a quick yes and dialed Kendall's number.

It was ringing and ringing until finally it went to voicemail, she sighed before she left her message, "Hey Kendall, it's Sage, well you know that but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about yesterday. I miss you so much sometimes I forget that being angry won't bring you back any faster. I love you baby. Call me or text me when you get a chance." *meow* Loki was rubbing against her leg to get her attention, "What's up, sweetie?" she asked the little kitten as she bent to pet him but he started walking towards the bedroom. Sage followed him, when she got to the bedroom he was pawing at Kendall's Spider-Man shirt that Sage has been wearing to sleep in.

Sage undressed from her pencil skirt and blouse and slid on the shirt with a pair of black shorts. Sage went to go get food when the door bell rung. "Who is it?" she called from the dining room while she walked to the door. "I have a delivery for a Sage Wilson," the person on the other side of the door called out. Sage opened the door to see a big bouquet of flowers covering the delivery man's entire face.

"Oh my," Sage exclaimed and grabbed the flowers from the man, she took the card out and read it, "I'm sorry I've been away so long. I love you and I hope these flowers brighten up your day like you brighten up mine with that phone call. Love, Kendall." Sage placed the card back into the stand and grabbed her wallet to tip the delivery man. "Those got here quick if he's talking about the phone call today, that was only ten minutes ago." "Well I work fast baby," The delivery man said and Sage's eyes widened and she dropped her wallet and looked at the person who delivered her flowers for the first time.

"KENDALL!" Sage shouted and jumped in his arms. Kendall stepped into the apartment and closed the door, "Miss me much? Nice outfit by the way," he said before he kissed her. Sage pulled back, noticing that she was still in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Shut up. Why are you back?" She kissed him again before she let him answer. "We. Get. To. Come. Home. For. Three. Days," he punctuated each word with a kiss. "Really?"

She hugged him closer and he stroked her hair, "Would I lie to you Sage?" She shook her head and Kendall finally put her back on her own feet. "Why aren't you out with Carlos, Logan and James?" she asked, grabbing his hand, she didn't want to stop touching him. "Well I'm not old enough to drink yet, unlike them, and I've been way from you for too long," he ran his other hand down her cheek; "I missed you so much."

"We should celebrate!" Sage said as tugged him towards the kitchen, "I can make you whatever you want, and we can drink here, I won't tell," She winked at him and he just laughed. Their hands were still connected so he tugged her closer to her and she had to put her hand on his chest to prevent from falling. Sage looked into Kendall's eyes, they were so beautiful, a deep green that anyone would be grateful to have. "I was thinking we could celebrate in a different, more naked kind of way," he smirked down at her. "Wha-" she started but then widened her eyes when she caught on, "Oh." She blushed and broke contact from him walking to her room, leaving Kendall standing there.

Kendall was confused, "So I'll just stay here then," he mumbled to himself. He glanced to the doorway she walked through when Sage's head popped out of the frame, "Are you coming or am I doing this alone?" Kendall ran to her room and his jaw dropped when he got to Sage. There she was standing in front of him completely naked, with no shame at all. "Wow, you're so…. stunning," he ran a hand down her collar bone making her grab his shirt and pull him into a passionate kiss. She undressed him as quickly as she could. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him letting it fall to the floor. Kissing her way down his chest and abs she undid his belt and jeans, pulling his boxers down with them.

Kendall picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Sage nipped at Kendall's neck until she felt her back touch the bed and Kendall was directly above her. He kissed down her collar bone, to her chest then her stomach and back up. "Kendall," Sage moaned out as he fingers brushed her thighs. He bent down and kissed her, murmuring against her lips, "I love you Sage." "I love you too Kendall, I'd love you even more once you start fucking me." Kendall chuckled before parting her legs and entering her.

Sage moaned at his member filling her, it had been too long for both of them. Kendall thrust in her causing her to dig her nails into his shoulder. "You feel so good," he crooned into her ear. They moved together in pleasure. Sage scraped her nails down his back with every thrust, moaning his name as she was brought closer to her climax. Kendall moved her legs so they wrapped around his waist so he could go deeper. "Faster," Sage whimpered and Kendall happily went faster. She ran her hand down his arms and he intertwined their fingers lifting them above her head. Sage repeated his name over and over as she got closer to the edge. Kendall thrust harder and deeper making her scream as she tightened as she climaxed, pushing him over the edge with her.

Breathing heavily and slicked with sweat they both smiled at each other with love. "So, only three days, huh?" Sage asked as she tried to catch her breath. Kendall chuckled, pulling her close to him, "it's not long enough baby."


End file.
